Yo te amo ¿y tú?
by Harajuku Babies
Summary: Harry no puede evitar soñar con Severus. Sale a camianr, sin sospechar que esa noche, sus deseos más profundos se harán realidad. Slash HarryxSeverus con lemon. Por algo es rated M ¬¬


_Esta vez soy yo (Samy), la que viene con un fic. Y es Harry/Severus, slash con lemon, por algo es rated M, malditos pervertidos ¬¬… Es broma XD. Sin más preámbulo los dejo con el capítulo, esperando que les guste._

_**Yo te amo ¿Y tú?**_

**I- Addicted to you**

En sus sueños, Harry, el joven moreno de ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas, se desesperaba por alcanzar al objeto de sus deseos. Corría a través de la nada, persiguiendo a nada más ni nada menos que Severus Snape. Cada tanto lo alcanzaba, sus manos se rozaban, y un escalofrío recorría la espalda del Gryffindor.

Pero luego de que esos pequeños segundos pasaban, el hombre desaparecía en una penumbra que cada vez se espesaba más y más. Harry caía arrodillado sobre la nada, y una lágrima solitaria recorría su piel blanquecina. No podía vivir sin ese profesor. A pesar de que creía que lo odiaba, el tenerlo cerca lo reconfortaba. Lo hacía sentir especial.

El joven dio media vuelta en la cama y se cayó al suelo, envuelto en sus sábanas. Se frotó la espalda, e intentó recordar su sueño. Pero la única imagen que se le venía a la mente era la escena en la que sus pieles se tocaban. ¿Estaba bien fantasear con un hombre? No. ¿Estaba bien fantasear con tu profesor? Menos aún. ¿Estaba bien fantasear con el hombre que colaboró con el asesinato de tus padres? Jamás. Pero aún así, Harry no podía evitarlo.

Se sentó en el suelo helado. En ese instante, Ron se volvió hacia él.

- ¿Estás bien, Harry?

- Sí. Sólo fue una pesadilla. Duérmete, no pasa nada.

- ¿Soñaste con Voldemort?

- No, no fue eso. Duérmete Ron.

Sin esperar alguna otra insistencia, el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y se quedó dormido. Harry se levantó. Necesitaba despejarse un poco. Bajó a la Sala Común sin su capa. Nadie le diría nada por estar allí. Se sentó en un sillón, frente a las cenizas del fuego consumido.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía algo hacia él? ¿Por qué se había enamorado de Severus Snape? Porque lo que él sentía, no era un simple deseo carnal. No sólo quería tocar su piel, su cuerpo, sus labios. Él, quería quererlo, pero dudaba de que se dejara querer. Era una persona tan fría, que sobreviviría intacta en el infierno, aún sin descongelarse. Probablemente por eso había elegido estar al lado de Lord Voldemort.

Y tal vez por eso a él le gustaba, tal vez por eso lo deseaba. Porque se sentía capaz de derretir su corazón. Pero en realidad no tenía respuestas. Sólo sabía que lo amaba, y se avergonzaba al imaginarse lo que sus amigos dirían de él. ¿Cómo se lo tomarían? Y entonces volvió a la realidad. ¿Cómo se tomarían qué? Severus Snape nunca se fijaría en él.

Harry se levantó y decidió dar un paseo por los pasillos del colegio, aún con el peligro que eso representase. No le importaba. Ya nada podía ser peor que amar a alguien y no ser correspondido. En realidad si lo había. Y era que el ser amado, te odiase con toda su alma.

Salió con cautela del retrato de la Dama Gorda, que dormía y roncaba plácidamente. Pensó que le costaría mucho volver a entrar sin ser reprendido. Y más aún ahora que no traía su capa de invisibilidad.

Sin saber cómo, el joven de las esmeraldas refulgentes, que ahora lucían apagadas, terminó en las mazmorras. Ni siquiera sabía en qué parte de ellas se encontraba. Sólo sabía que tenía frío y que tanto sus piernas como sus brazos comenzaban a temblar.

Y entonces lo vio. Como si hubiese sabido que él andaba vagando por los pasillos, Severus apareció con un camisón largo de seda negra y una lámpara en la mano. Clavó su fría mirada en el joven indefenso, y sonrió con cierto sarcasmo.

- ¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas, Potter? ¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor!

Al ver que el muchacho no respondía ante la pérdida repentina de puntos, decidió que era mejor duplicar el castigo y sacarle cincuenta puntos más. Pero entonces advirtió que Harry Potter no lo miraba. Estaba temblando, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos un poco hinchados, como si hubiese estado llorando.

Un sentimiento de compasión afloro en el pecho de Severus. Un momento… ¿compasión? No, él no podría jamás albergar semejante sentimiento. Y menos por una persona como la que estaba parada frente a él. Menos por Harry james Potter. Peor el verlo ahí… era tan sólo un niño y se veía tan indefenso. No lo pensó un segundo más y lo tomó del hombro.

- Acompáñeme.

Harry lo siguió sin chistar y sin mirarlo. Se sentía muy mal física y psíquicamente como para protestarle. Y menos a él, su amor secreto. La razón de sus continuas pesadillas. La razón por la que inconscientemente había llegado ahí.

- Y olvídese de los cincuenta puntos perdidos.

Con esta simple frase, cincuenta puntos fueran añadidos nuevamente a la casa Gryffindor. Harry levantó la mirada por primera vez, y sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los negro y fríos de Snape. Bajó de inmediato la mirada y notó que sus mejillas comenzaban a acalorarse. De verdad estaba enamorado de aquél hombre.

Snape lo condujo hasta su despacho y habitación. Harry no logró escuchar la contraseña. Cuánto lo hubiese gustado saberla para entrar al anochecer y cumplir sus más profundas fantasías. Se sonrojó ante su ocurrencia, y sólo rogó que Snape no hubiese estado utilizando Legeremancy con él en ese momento. De lo contrario, todos sus secretos se verían revelados.

Se sentó en una silla, frente al escritorio del profesor, tal y como él se lo había ordenado, y se quedó con la cabeza gacha, esperando ser reprendido. Severus no dijo nada por unos instantes. Harry se dedicó a observar durante esos momentos, el lugar en el que se hallaba. Lejos de ser un lugar desagradable, aquel despacho transmitía una cierta calidez reconfortable. Los estantes con libros le daban un aspecto intelectual, a pesar de que estuvieran cubiertos de polvo. Más allá, tras una puerta entreabierta, divisó la cama del profesor. Se sonrojó y volvió a bajar la cabeza.

- ¿Qué hacía a estas horas, vagando por las mazmorras, Potter?- preguntó Snape, aunque ahora su voz no sonaba tan dura.

- Yo… sólo… no sé…

- ¿A quién buscaba?

Harry se maldijo interiormente. Snape lo estaba haciendo, estaba intentando meterse en sus pensamientos y averiguar qué era lo que lo había llevado hasta allí. El moreno intentó pensar en cualquier cosa menos en eso, mientras se buscaba una excusa.

- ¿Con quién fantasea por las noches, Potter?- continuó Snape. Aún no había adivinado con quién, de lo contrario, no conservaría ese semblante tan relajado. Parecía que disfrutaba torturando a Harry.

- ¿Qué le hace pensar en eso, profesor?

Snape abrió grandes los ojos debido a la sorpresa. Lo había descubierto. Había descubierto con quién fantaseaba Harry. Había descubierto la razón de su repentino insomnio.

- Lo veo Potter… ¿Qué significa lo que estoy viendo en su cabeza?

- No se qué es lo que está viendo. Usted dígamelo, si es tan listo.

- No le permitiré que me hable en ese tono mocoso.- le bramó Snape, mientras se acercaba a Harry con el dedo levantado y apuntándolo.

Y entonces el moreno aprovechó. Era la única oportunidad que tenía de probar aquellos deliciosos labios. Tal vez la única, y entonces lo hizo. Para sorpresa de Snape, lo tomó del cuello y unió sus labios con los de él, en un baso tibio e inocente.

El profesor se mostró desconcertado, sólo al principio, porque luego tomó a Harry de la cintura y de la cabeza e introdujo su lengua en la cavidad ajena, en un baile salvaje cargado de pasión. Severus nunca creyó que sus fantasías y sus deseos más profundos fueran correspondidos. Él siempre había estado enamorado de Harry. Y aunque tratase de demostrar indiferencia hacia él, cada noche se la pasaba imaginándose junto a él. Y ahora, lo tenía ahí delante suyo, sólo para él.

Se separaron.

- Esto no está bien.- susurró Harry.

- Ya es tarde, Potter. No hay tiempo para arrepentimientos.- le dijo Severus con voz fría, aunque luego le sonrió.

El ex mortífago bajó su mano izquierda hasta la nalga de Harry y lo subió al escritorio, mientras acariciaba ese manjar. Su otra mano fue descendiendo hasta su espalda, mientras Harry acariciaba el sedoso y perfumado cabello de Snape con ambas manos.

Aquello era inaudito. Harry estaba en el paraíso, lugar al que nuca creyó poder llegar. Sus manos descendieron hasta las firmes nalgas de Snape y las acariciaron sin pudor, mientras acercaba sus cuerpos. Cuando sus abdómenes estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca y comenzaron a frotarse en una danza pasional, Harry entrelazó sus piernas a la cintura de Severus, comenzando un vaivén que hizo lanzar varios gemidos al profesor.

Ambos despegaron sus labios para tomar aire, y Harry aprovechó para sacarse la parte de arriba del pijama, dejando ver ante los libidinosos ojos de Snape, un pecho níveo y lampiño, con músculos dignos de un joven de dieciséis. El hombre comenzó a acariciar los pectorales del chico, mientras sus lenguas, conectadas a través de sus belfos, comenzaban una segunda batalla.

Harry dejó de besar la boca de Severus, para descender a su cuello. Aún no podía creer que todo eso estuviese sucediendo. Debido a los besos de su amante y al vaivén que éste realizaba frotando sus miembros erectos, Severus comenzó a gemir.

- Mmmm Potterr…

El chico mordió el lóbulo de la oreja derecha del profesor, haciéndolo excitar más. Abandonó los besos y las caricias, y se dispuso a arrancar con dientes y uñas el camisón de Severus, dejando ver así el pecho de un hombre maduro y apetecible.

Besó el pecho de su profesor y mordió uno de sus pezones, haciendo que Snape cruzase barreras impensables. Luego le susurró al oído.

- Quiero que me hagas tuyo, Severus.

- ¿Estás seguro, Harry?- preguntó él entre gemidos.

El chico asintió, y Severus lo recostó sobre el escritorio. Se separó de él, extrañando el vaivén de sus caderas, y se despejó totalmente de su camisón, quedando solamente en boxers grises. Luego se acercó al joven Potter y comenzó a besarle el pecho, mientras él acariciaba su espalda. Comenzó a torturarlo con el paseo de su lengua por su abdomen, hasta llegar a su pantalón. Se lo sacó con cuidado y dedicación, dejando ver un bulto cubierto por un boxer negro.

Severus le sonrió a su amante, y comenzó a juguetear con el miembro de Harry, aún cubierto por la tela del boxer. Luego de un par de mordisco, dejó de torturarlo, pues ya no era un mortífago, y se dispuso a darle el placer que el joven merecía.

Lo despejó de sus boxer y se sacó los suyos, rozando su miembro erecto y bien proporcionado con las nalgas del muchacho. Pasó su mano por el rostro de Harry, que ante el deseo y el placer, lamió inconcientemente los dedos de su profesor. Snape aprovechó la situación e introdujo de a uno, esos dedos en la estrechez de aquél que hasta hacía unos momentos, era sólo uno niño.

Procurando no hacerle daño, introdujo uno, luego dos y por último tres dedos, masajeando su cavidad. Harry al principio había sentido miedo, luego un poco de dolor, que se había encargado de ocultar con gemidos, haciendo alusión al valor que los Gryffindors poseían. Pero nunca se imaginó lo que venía.

Severus apoyó la punta de su miembro en la cavidad de Harry, y lo fue introduciendo de a poco. Harry sintió al principio un dolor indescriptible, y se aferró fuertemente al borde del escritorio. Cuando Severus introdujo el miembro en su totalidad, lo dejó descasar allí, para que Harry se acostumbrase a la sensación. Luego, inició con sus embestidas.

El dolor que el moreno había experimentado, dio paso de inmediato a un tremendo placer, que aumentaba conforme a las embestidas del profesor. Cada vez más rápido y más fuerte. El calor en ambos fue aumentando, a pesar del frío ambiento.

Un gemido casi en grito, anunció que Severus acababa de eyacular dentro de Harry. A los pocos segundos, el moreno, que había estado acariciando su miembro, sintió el mejor orgasmo de toda su vida, y la felicidad lo invadió. Abrazó y besó a Snape como si el mundo fuera a acabarse ya. Se acostaron en aquella cama y allí descansaron, tal y como Dios los trajo al mundo.

- Severus, soy adicto a ti.- fue lo último que dijo Harry antes de sumergirse en un profundo sueño. Aún no podía creer, que su sueño se haya cumplido.

_¿Y? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Aún no se si esto será un one-shot, o seguiré. Todo depende de la cantidad de reviews que me dejen, o del apoyo que de ustedes reciba. Si ustedes quieren ver más, háganmelo saber._

_(Dany grita: ¡Chantajeadota!)_

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este fic. De su humilde escritora, Samy, una de las Harajuku Babies XD._


End file.
